


Cheer them on to their rivals

by the_taste_of_ink



Category: One Direction, Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Anal Sex, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, M/M, but not really cuz I'm not good at writing that, comeplay?, gentle dom liam, i mean technically... its not a lot, mentions of subspace, zarry are military spouses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6190735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_taste_of_ink/pseuds/the_taste_of_ink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam comes home after an eight month long deployment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheer them on to their rivals

**Author's Note:**

> song title comes from the decemberists "16 military wives" because why not.

Zayn stood at the barrier, stomach tied in knots. 

God, he wanted a cigarette despite having smoked half a pack this morning. He couldn't though. There were too many people around, small children. So he stood biting at his cuticles waiting for the plane to touch down. Harry was somewhere to his left babbling away, but Zayn couldn't hear him over the roar of his pulse. 

God it's been months (eight months, two weeks, and four days to be exact), since he's gotten to see Liam more than grainy pixels on his laptop. 

Months since he's gotten to touch Liam, feel their skin pressed together until they've merged into one being. Months since he’s been able to taste Liam’s lips and listen to the steady beat of his heart. He’s been longing to just be with him.

Zayn aches with it. 

The plane touches down. 

A little girl near Zayn's feet lets out a loud cry and she started jumoing up and down excitedly. Zayn was tempted to join her but his feet felt glued to the floor and his throat was too dry to make a sound. 

Harry was clutching his hand, nearly in tears. 

They've grown closer in these past months, him and Harry. Not that they weren't friends before, Zayn grew up with Harry's husband, Louis, was best man at their wedding. But something about being in this life together has drawn them closer. 

Having to sit at home and try to live your life while the other half of you was halfway around the world fighting a pointless war brings folks together. Not to mention they were one of the few army husbands in their community, they had to stick close. 

Swapping old drawn out stories about their boys trying to pass the time. They were both living an almost stagnant life. It was hard, the first couple of months, but they got through it together. This lifestyle, it brings about camaraderie. They learned a lot about themselves while waiting for the deployment to end. They learned that they were stronger than they thought they were in the beginning. The days of basic training seem like a dream compared to having your husband deployed in a different country having to fight for Queen and country. Andt was nice to have someone know how you were feeling.

When the first solider stepped out of the plane, Zayn's stomach dropped. He could feel people running past to get closer to their loved ones, the little girl darts forward crying out "mummy" while a dark haired woman raced out to her. 

Harry gasped beside him and Zayn felt the air leave his lungs because there they are. Their boys. Both in one piece and grinning. 

Harry stood frozen as Louis jogged toward him and Zayn... Zayn made a break for it, darting past bodies to get to Liam. 

He makes a running leap into his arms, tucking his face in the space between Liam's throat breathing him in. 

Liam staggers back at Zayn's weight but doesn't fall. He clings to Zayn, squeezing him so tight it was almost painful, but Zayn didn't mind. He was gripping Liam just as hard. 

Distantly, he could hear Liam whispering to him but he couldn't reply. If he opened him mouth he would just scream or cry, so he just kept breathing in Liam's scent, warm vanilla and firewood and something fresh like the night just before it rains. 

The smell that lingered on their sheets for weeks before it faded away and Zayn had to try and recreate it from memory. 

When he could smell nothing more than Liam, _Liam Liam fuck Liam, he’s actually here_ , Zayn lifted his head and grabbed Liam's cheeks in between his hands. He's gotten darker; all the time in the sun has given him a tan, darkening his skin to the point where they're the same shade of brown, his hair lighter too. Streaks of light brown tangling through his thick hair. 

But his eyes were the same. The warm chocolate brown is as familiar as Zayn's own honey brown. God he's missed those eyes. 

"Hi," he finally croaks out, his voice hoarse from disuse. 

"Hi," Liam answered giving him a crooked smile and Zayn had to kiss him. 

He uses the hand on the back to Liam's neck to pull him in, kissing him deeply. Liam's lips were a bit cracked and their teeth clinked together and it was perfect. Feeling Liam's lips on his own for the first time in ages, it was everything. Zayn let out a sigh in between them and he could feel Liam smile into the kiss. 

"Alright, alright save it for the bedroom," a voice said from behind them making them pull apart. 

Louis had Harry tucked to his side, the taller male hunched over to fit against this side. Both of their eyes were red from crying but they both had looks of content on their faces, Harry's lips look particularly red and Zayn just gave his best friend a look. 

"Fuck of Tommo, I haven't seen my boy in months," Liam laughed, still holding Zayn up. 

Their surroundings caught up to Zayn and he wiggled a bit, wordlessly asking to be put down. Once he was untangled from Liam, his body screaming at him to go back, Zayn pulled Louis into a tight hug instead, clutching his best friend close. 

"Glad to see you're still a twat, Lou," Zayn said willing himself not to get choked up. He hated Louis being gone just as much as Liam, missing his partner in crime left a hole in between Zayn's ribs. It was an almost tangible loss. 

"Love you too Zaynie baby," Louis laughed squeezing Zayn's sides. 

"Wow lads, love to see I've been missed as well, really warms my heart," said a thick Irish accent making Zayn grin and Harry let out a loud cry of "Niall!" 

"It's times like this that I wish I had someone to pine fer me when I'm away," Niall said holding his hands to his heart, there was a pause and he smirked, "Then I remember that relationships are weird and you lot are freaks," he smiled happily, his eyes looking even more blue in his tanned face. 

Zayn snorted softly while Louis let out a squawk. 

"How very dare you Nialler, and after all we've been through? I'm hurt," he said dramatically clutching a hand to his chest. "Wounded even." 

Zayn ignored him to pull Niall into a tight hug. He's missed him too. Missed all his boys. He honestly didn't know what he was going to do when they had to leave again. 

He quickly pushed that thought from his mind. He wasn't ready to think about that yet. 

"Are we ready? Is that everything?" Harry asked keys in hand. He was standing noticeably closer to Louis and was giving Louis a look that had made the shorter man blush. 

"Yes let's get out of here, shall we lads," Louis said clapping his hands ones, there was a beat and his smile turned devious, "and Liam," he finished darting away from Liam's swipe at him. 

Zayn's can't believe he missed them. 

OoO----oO- 

They were barely in the house before Zayn had Liam pinned to the wall, pressing him into the plaster and kissing him deeply. 

Liam dropped his bag to the ground and pulled Zayn in by his hips and biting at his bottom lip. 

Zayn whined high in his throat as he started unbuttoning Liam's shirt. He got it undone and pushed the material down his shoulders, leaning in to bite at the birthmark on his throat. 

"Zayn" Liam sighed, running his fingers through his hair and tilting his head back to give Zayn more space. 

Zayn whimpered at the taste of Liam’s salty skin on his tongue, biting down harder on to hear Liam moan softly. God, this was going to be so quick. Zayn felt close already just getting his hands on Liam's body. 

If there's one thing he's thankful for the time Liam spent in the Army, it's the workouts. Liam's body was thick with muscle and it made Zayn weak. Once he stripped off Liam's undershirt, he finally got a good look at his chest. 

Liam had stayed fit the entire time Zayn's know him, but his body when on active duty is something else. His body was so defined, abs clearly lined out and the v-lines stark out under his skin. 

He wasn't as tan here, his skin protected from the sun by his thick fatigues, so the contrast between Zayn's hand on him and his skin was prominent. His own brown skin seemed warmer when he was touching Liam’s paler skin.

Zayn thumbed over one of Liam's nipples and the soldier whined softly. 

"Zayn c'mon, bed," he urged pushing off the wall and dragging Zayn down the hall to their room. 

When they made the short trip, well it would have been short but they had to stop and press the other into the wall to snog hotly as they went, Liam pushed Zayn into the bed, making him cry out sharply. 

"Fuck baby, are you okay?" Liam asked worried he'd hurt him. 

Zayn had a flush high on his cheeks and all he could do was pant for a second before he nodded, pulling Liam on top of him by his trousers. Liam followed without complaint, straddling Zayn's hips to grind them together. Zayn was whimpering softly, arching his body up to meet Liam's lips which were just out of reach. 

"Liam please," Zayn begged making the solider curse softly and press them together again. 

It was messy, too wet with their tongues meeting before their lips, just how Zayn loved it. Loved the slick sounds of them kissing, loved feeling owned by Liam only to push harder and capture his mouth for himself. 

They pulled apart only for Liam to pull Zayn's shirt off and then he was back kissing his way down Zayn's smooth chest. He went to mouth and Zayn's nipples but the older male pushed his head away, "Do that later, need you to fuck me now," he ordered reaching in between their bodies to undo his jeans. 

"Impatient," Liam scolded softly, scraping his teeth against Zayn's nipple making him hiss. 

"It's been eight months, Liam," Zayn reminded him with a growl, fumbling with his jeans, getting them down just enough to expose himself. "Eight fucking months. If you don't get in me now I swear to god I'm going to _-ah fuck Liam!_ " Zayn cried out as Liam pressed down on his exposed cock. 

"Li please _please_ ," Zayn begged writhing up into his hand. 

"I've got you," Liam soothed pulling back to remove the last of their clothes and to grab the lube that was sitting on the bedside table. 

"Someone was prepared," Liam laughed waving the bottle at Zayn. 

Zayn just shook his head, "Don't need it, just fuck me," he urged. 

"Zayn I'm not going to fuck you without prep I don't care how impatient you are," Liam said frowning. 

Zayn rolled his eyes and manoeuvred himself into his hands and knees, tilting his hips so that his ass was right in Liam's face. 

Liam dropped the bottle of lube. 

Because in between Zayn's cheeks was Zayn’s favourite bright blue plug nestled between his cheeks. 

"Baby," Liam said hoarsely tapping the plug making Zayn gasp and rock back to the feeling "You've had this in all day?" Liam asked mesmerised. 

"When I went to the loo," he replied softly making Liam groan. 

They went out to eat, all five of the lads, before coming home knowing it would be days before they'd want to be out in the real world. Zayn had slipped off right as they were being seated. 

"The whole time we were with the boys, you had this in you? Fuck Zayn," Liam said teasing the toy out a bit only to let it slide back in as if Zayn's body didn't want to let it go. Zayn panted into to the pillow, not able to talk. It was too much and not enough. He wanted Liam in him but he also wanted to ride the toy until he was coming all over himself. 

Liam was fucking him with the toy slowly, letting him feel ever centimetre of it. 

"Please" he finally croaked out, "Liam please," he begged hanging his head in between his shoulders when the plug pressed on his prostate, staying snug on the spot. 

Liam draped himself over Zayn's back, pressing his mouth to his warm skin. "I love you so much," he whispered reaching down to pull the plug out gently, tossing it aside. 

Zayn whined at the emptiness inside of him, he needed to be filled. He was floating slightly, had been since he was in the bathroom of their favourite restaurant panting against the wall as he fucked himself open for Liam, without Liam even knowing. 

Liam shushed him gently, kissing his flushed skin. He was talking to Zayn softly, but he couldn't make sense of it because Liam was finally, finally fucking into him slowly. Making sure to not hurt him. 

Zayn tried to push back, get more leverage to fuck himself on Liam's cock, but the soldier grabbed his hips tightly enough to leave bruises and Zayn was gone. 

Floating high above them, everything bathed in a warm golden haze. 

"Zayn? Baby, you with me?" Liam asked once his pelvis was flush with Zayn's arse. 

Zayn could only hum softly, floating too high to speak. 

"Oh you're such a good boy for me Zayn. Got yourself ready for Daddy, didn't you," Liam said slowly rolling his hips. "Wanted to surprise Daddy, didn't you baby?" 

Liam must not have expected Zayn to respond because he started fuck him with sharp hard thrusts making Zayn cry out. 

His arms went weak and he fell forward, his face pressed into the pillow while Liam fucked him, the change in angle allowing him to hit his prostate with every thrust. 

Distantly Zayn could hear himself moaning for Liam, sounding so slutty and fuck if that wasn't pushing him closer to the edge. 

"Fuck baby," Liam groaned watching where his cock was disappearing into Zayn over and over again, "You're taking it so well baby, making me feel so good. Love you so much." 

Zayn was going to cry. 

He was going to cry or come or maybe both because this is what he has been missing for months. This connection. Feeling so wholly and fully owned by Liam. Knowing that every piece of him is Liam's and vice versa. It was everything. 

"Daddy," Zayn gasped grabbing hold of the bed sheets, "Daddy please," Zayn begged finally finding his words. 

"What do you need baby," Liam asked slowing his thrusts but doubling the force behind them causing Zayn to be pushed up the bed with each thrust until his head was nearly knocking against the headboard. 

"I wan' it," Zayn slurred, his tongue feeling too thick in his mouth "Wonna come." 

"Already?" Liam's draped his body over Zayn's back, his thrust slowing to a filthy grind. "'ve barely started yet sweetheart" 

Zayn furrowed his brow trying to get his mouth and brain to connect "I can, again," he promised "I can, just, please," he wasn't making sense but he hoped Liam could understand him. 

"You gonna come twice for me? Gonna let me fuck you like this 'til you come and then flip you onto your back so I can see your face when you do it again?" 

"Yes, yes daddy. Please" 

Liam was quiet for a moment, leaning back so that he could thrust again, listening to Zayn beg him softly. 

He finally relented and wrapped a hand around Zayn's leaking cock and Zayn practically yelled "Please, please, please daddy please,", his body shaking trying not to come without permission. 

Liam shushed him gently "It's okay baby, want you to come for me. Come on, give it to me" 

And Zayn did. 

He came so hard his spine felt liquified and his knees could no longer hold him up. He came screaming into the sheets, not giving a damn if their neighbors could hear them. 

And all the while, Liam fucked him through it, until he was shaking and the only thing keeping him from face planting into the bed was Liam's arm around his waist. 

"So good for me, baby," Liam groaned, kissing his temple. "Such a good boy." 

Zayn let out a weak noise but was still floating, too high up to respond. 

Liam gave him a moment, running a calloused hand up and down his back until Zayn slowly came to himself, all he while Liam was gently praising him. Making sure Zayn knew how good he was for his Daddy. 

"You with me, baby?" Liam asked, he was still hard, cock still pressed into Zayn's warmth, but he wasn't moving, allowing Zayn to take a second. He didn't want to overwhelm or hurt him when he was to gone to realise it. 

"Mmhmm," Zayn said, words still a little too hard to come by. 

"Missed you, love you so much," Liam said pulling out slowly. 

Zayn made as noise of complaint but Liam just shushed him and helped him move his uncoordinated limbs until he was flat on his back, gazing up into Liam's eyes. 

Liam’s pupils almost were completely dilated, only a small band of chocolate brown surrounding it. Zayn tilted his chin up asking for a kiss. Liam smiled softly and pressed their lips together gently. Not allowing Zayn to make the kiss dirty quite yet. 

"What's your colour babe?" he asked staring intently into Zayn's eyes. 

It took a while for Zayn's mouth to connect with his brain. Liam waited patiently, gently petting his sides until Zayn croaked out a "green. Very green," he replied softly his voice scratchy from his moans. 

"And if I fuck you again? What's your colour?" 

"Green," Zayn said more quickly this time, wrapping his legs around Liam's waist. "Again, want it again," he said arching his body sensuously. 

He's gotten his second wind and now he could do more than just take it. 

"You gonna come for me again?" Liam asked reaching for the lube to coat his cock again, "Gonna come on my cock again?" Zayn whined softly nodding his head. He could be good again, make Liam come this time. 

Liam pushed in again gently, watching Zayn's face for any discomfort. When he didn't see any, he let his thrust slowly go harder until he was fucking Zayn into the mattress again. Except this time Zayn was able to roll his hips up fucking himself into Liam's cock in time with his thrusts, giving as good as he takes. 

"So good Zayn, fuck, so good." 

Zayn squeezed his inner muscles tight making Liam groan and his hips stutter. 

Zayn was surprised he's lasting so long, it's been eight months for him too, but Liam didn't show any signed of slowing down yet. 

It didn't take long for Zayn to get hard again, not with Liam fucking him so hard his eyes were crossing unattractively. He didn't reach for himself though; just let Liam fuck him closer and closer to the edge. He was babbling again, moaning out variations of "yes" and "daddy" which each of Liam's thrusts.

"Li, daddy," Zayn moaned, his nails scratching against Liam's back most likely leaving marks in their wake. "Want you to come." 

Liam whimpered softly leaning down to bite at Zayn's mouth. Zayn's thighs tightened around Liam's waist as he bucked forward making the soldier go deeper causing them to both cry out. 

"C'mon daddy, wonna feel it, c'mon,” Zayn urged softly tightening his muscles again. “C'mon."

"F-fuck, fuck," Liam gasped gritting his teeth, his brow furrowing, he was so close but he wanted Zayn to come again, wanted to feel his clench around his cock as he came. He sped up the motions of his hips, angling his thrusts so he was getting Zayn's spot with each thrust making Zayn tremble with it. 

He lowered himself down onto one arm, reaching for Zayn's cock with his freed hand. 

"Oh fuck," Zayn cried throwing his head back, "Unfair," he groaned, his mouth gaping open as he panted harshly. Liam's hand was sinful, gripping him just right, wrist flicking just under the head. 

And before Zayn knew it he was coming again, this time not as intense as the first, but it was just as good. 

When his body started to rhythmically clench around Liam's cock, the soldier lost it. Pressing his hips forward harshly one last time, Liam started to come into Zayn, making a mess of him. 

"Yeah," Zayn murmured making sure to milk Liam's cock with his arse until Liam was hissing at the feeling. 

Liam let himself lay on top of Zayn when he was done coming, his muscles no longer up to the task of holding him up. 

Zayn didn't complain, just ran his hands up and down Liam's back. Just feeling him. Zayn could feel Liam's heart racing against his chest and he held his soldier tighter never wanting that feeling to go away. 

That sat in silence for some time, slowly catching their breath, trading soft kisses back and forth. 

"I missed you so much," Zayn whispered nudging their heads together gently, willing himself not to cry. 

There was no need for tears. Liam was home and he was safe. 

"Missed you too jaan. Every day." 

Zayn smiled at the term. He loved it when Liam spoke Urdu even though he only knew a handful phrases, it made him feel tingly inside knowing Liam wanted to learn about that part of him. 

Liam finally had to pull out, his cock too sensitive to stay in Zayn's warmth causing the older male to let out a sad whine. 

"Sorry," Liam said kissing his nose. Zayn could feel Liam's come leaking out of him and let out another distressed noise, tilting his hips up and reaching down to slide his finger back it to keep it in. 

As soon as he did it, his face flushed red. He wasn't sure what gave him the urge to keep Liam's come in him and now he felt silly. 

He moved to pull his fingers out but Liam grabbed his wrist to keep him still. 

Zayn looked up and saw the hot look in Liam's eyes. Zayn had to squeeze his own eyes shut at the intensity of it. He could feel the heat creep back up his throat and he couldn't bare look into Liam's eyes like this.

Liam moved and Zayn could hear the sheet ruffling until Liam gently pulled his wrist back. Before Zayn could make a sound, something cold and smooth was replacing his fingers and Zayn cried out when the plug was fully back in him, keeping Liam’s come from leaking out. 

Liam pinned both of Zayn's arms above his head, licking into his mouth. "Gonna keep you like this. Full and wet with my come." 

Zayn couldn't come again. He couldn't. It was too soon, but his cock gave a pathetic jerk at the words. 

"Gonna leave you nice and open for me, so I can fuck you when I want." He rolled his hips against Zayn' making him whine, his leg kicking out at the feeling. "Just keep filling you up until you can't take anymore," Liam said biting at Zayn's bottom lip. 

"Yeah, yes daddy." 

"Such a good boy for me, Zayn," Liam said kissing him again. 

They had five months until Liam was deployed again, and they were going to make every second of it count.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. This was supposed to be cute and fluffy and I ended up writing daddy kink and gentle dom LIam, like I literally have no idea how this happened. I'm not sorry tho. I'm zaynmademestrong on tumblr if you'd like to discuss gentle dom Liam with me :)


End file.
